It is often necessary, particularly at a new construction site, to lower the water table at the construction site so that underground utility lines can be installed. The water table is usually lowered by a submersible sludge or suction pump which is manually lowered through a manhole of a water collection basin within which water collects.
Connected to the pump is a suction or discharge line which carries water discharged from the pump to an above-ground location for proper drainage. Oftentimes, in the placement of the pump in the water collection basin, the discharge line and connected pump are dragged along with the hydraulic hoses providing power to the pump to the collection basin and are manually lowered through the manhole into the collection basin. During this process, the discharge line and the hydraulic hose can be dragged along the ground and/or come in contact with the side edge of the manhole and are often damaged or weakened, leading to a possible break in the discharge line or hydraulic hose lines.
A procedure has not been developed for safely transporting and lowering a submersible pump and discharge line through a manhole of a collection basin without damage to the discharge line and hydraulic hose lines.